The Dragon and The Mermaid
by Dragonwolf511
Summary: Ash is an aspiring young trainer with his girlfriend Melody, but now they must work together stop an evil being by beating a pokemon tournament and winning the objects the dark one needs in order to fulfill his plans, The Mythical Chaos Emeralds
1. The Dragon And The Mermaid

**Hello everybody from earth and beyond! New Story**

**"speech", 'thoughts', "/pokemon/", '/telepathy/'**

**Melody is from the little Mermaid 2 (I have a disturbingly good memory of my life scince I was 4)**

**Ash's dragon form looks like spyros from the Dawn Of The Dragon video game**

**I'm sorry everybody, the plot belongs to Tyraka628, he is the one I got inspiration from, by the way dude, again I'm sorry and I'll help you with one of your stories if you wish, by the way, your story , on a scale of 1 star to 10 stars, is 100 stars**

* * *

><p>'5 years, I've kept my secret for 5 years, only telling pikachu, Gary, and Melody because their my 2 best friends and girlfriend. It's always been easy but with all my friends and their families here visiting for 3 weeks, it's been increasingly hard. Professer Oak and my Mom know because they found my egg. I wonder how much longer I'll be able to keep them from finding out I am a dragon. I've known since I was 5 years old,' I thought. "Ash," my mom called, "Melody is here." "Thanks, I'll be right down," I replied. I grabbed my hat and went down stairs. "Hello Ash," she said. Her melodious voice is one of the things that made me fall in love with her. "Hello my angel," I replied. Melody giggled, it was another thing that I loved about her. Her cute, innocent giggle. "You spoil me, Ash." I chuckled, "I don't spoil you, I treat you the way you should be treated, like a princess." I tell her lovingly, meaning every word. Melody blushed a beautiful rose color. "Now lets go somewhere a bit more, romantic shall we," I ask taking her hand. "We shall," she answers me. "Mom," I call, "Were going out and will be back in a few hours." My mom replies with an, "Okay."<p>

Pallet Clif Over looking the ocean...

"This sunset is beautiful, isn't Ash," Melody asked while leaning her head on my shoulder. "It is," I said, "but not as beautiful as you are my sweet sea flower." Now Melody was completly red faced. "Ash..." She didn't get farthur because I caught her in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I held her waist, pulling her closer. We stayed like that for 2 minutes before we seperated slowly. Melody looked at me with a beautiful smile while i gave her my heart melting smile. I pulled her toward me and she snuggled in. "I'm really glad you told me your secret," I said. "How could I not? your my boyfriend and you told me yours," she replied. "Yeah, I couldn't believe you were a mermaid until you showed me." "Same here about you being the last purple dragon" I smiled. "Do you think we should tell our friends? I mean, about us being mythical creatures," I asked her. "Not yet," she said, "at least until things cool down between me, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Zoey, and Solidad. Remember?" "I remember." Those 5 have had a crush on me scince I met them. I met Melody on the day me, Brock, and Misty seperated. Scince then, we ran into each other when we were always alone and became best friends 1/4 of the way through my Hoenn journey. We became boyfriend girlfriend at the beginning of the Battle Frontier challenge and we finally told our friends after we got back from Unova. We've been dating through out my journey in the Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, Unova, and while she's staying in Pallet Town with her mother Ariel, father, Eric, grandfather, Triton, and her friends Tip and Dash. Lucky for us Melody was always near us, at most 5 miles away, so I could easily pick her up by flying to her location in dragon form. "Lets keep it a secret until we're ready, or we have no choice to reveal ourselves," I told her. "Got it," she said "Ash, Melody!" a voice called. "Where are you?" another asked. "Oh great," we both said in unison, "They found us." I stood up and held a hand out to Melody. "Well, lets not keep them waiting," I tell her. She takes my hand and we walk in the direction of the voices, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Ash, Melody," May called. "Where could they be," Dawn asked. "I don't know, but she shouldn't try anything with our Ash," Misty said in an angry tone. "Thats right," Iris, Solidad, and Zoey agreed. "Just give it up you love sick puppies," Paul said. "Those two are really close, I wouldn't be surprised if Ash is proposing right now," Brock told them. Before any one could retort, they all heard a voice. "Hey guys," Ash and Melody said in unison. "Ash, Melody!" The two made their way over to the new comers and greeted them. "Why did you guys follow us," Ash asked. "Uh, We wanted to make sure you were okay," The girls told him. ''Nope, they wanted to make sure you didn't kiss Melody, because they are jelous of her," Max told him. "MAX!" May started to choke her little brother but Ash stepped in. "Strangling him won't make it better May," he told her, "and I don't appreciate you interrupting us so we'll see you later" Ash then picked Melody up bridal style and ran for the cliff. "Follow them," May yelled. Ash and Melody got to pallet clif and jumped off. The girls arrived after the splash and looked around. "They lost us," Iris sighed. Defeated the group walked back to Pallet. In the water a head popped up. "They're gone Ash, you can come up," Melody said. All of a sudden a purple figure burst out of the water. When it stopped to hover, we got to see who it was, it was Ash in his purple dragon form. He flew down and grabbed Melody, who now had her mermaid tail. "Let's go for a flight," he told her. She nodded and turned human. She then mounted Ash or Spyro as he called him self in this form and the two flew off. While they were flying Ash remembered how they became boyfriend girlfriend.<p>

Flash Back

* * *

><p>3 years ago<p>

"Hey Ash." "Hey Melody." Melody came walking over. Ash looked at her, he always thought she was both pretty and cute. She was also like him, protecting her friends to the point where she would be ready to give her life for them, strong to her beliefs, bold, brave, a tad arrogant, and always helped those in need. Ash had met her the same day he turned 16, ironically she had turned 15 the same day. They had known each other for a year and were close friends. After 6 months of knowing her Ash got a crush on her and little did he know the same thing had happened to Melody. "So, what are you doing," she asked. "Just thinking," he replied. "Oh," she said, "what are you thinking about?" "Just stuff," he replied. "Got it." The two sat down and leaned against a tree for awhile thinking until Melody spoke up. "Hey Ash," She asked. "Yeah." "There's something I need to tell you." "Shoot." Melody took a deep breath and began, "Ash ever since we met, you've been so nice to me and I was really happy when we became best friend but six months ago I've started to feel different. Ash, what I'm trying to tell you is, I love you." Melody grew silent to see his reaction. Ash was both shocked and happy. She did feel the same way. "I know you probably don't feel the same way, but-" She couldn't finish because Ash had kissed her on the lips. Melody stiffened before closing her eyes and leaned into the kiss. After 2 minutes Ash pulled away and Melody opened her eyes. "Melody, I've felt the same way about you for six months now and I love you more then you know," he tells her both lovingly and truthfully. Melody smiles and tells him, "you always know how to make my heart melt." the 2 kissed again and then laid down snuggling up to each other before they went to dreamland.

* * *

><p>Flash Back End<p>

Ash smiled at the memories, unknown to the fact Melody had been reminiscing to. He then turned back toward Pallet Town ready to deal with the greatest horror known to man: 6 angry and jealous girls, each with the intent to make Ash leave Melody and become their boyfriend. Ash turned around and flew toward Pallet Town. After flying for ten more minutes, They landed out side of Pallet Town and Ash turned human after Melody got off him. The 2 then walked to Professor Oaks, hand in hand. When they got to Professor Oaks lab, they walked up to the door, and when Ash opened it they stepped aside quickly to avoid Misty who had leaped at him. The 2 chuckled before going inside while Misty went to get the others. "Hey Mom, Professor, Gary, and Tracey." Ash greeted them. "Hello Ash and Melody," they responded. The 6 chatted for awhile before Ash's admirers appeared. "Aaaaaaaassssssshhhhhhhhhh," they said. "Y-y-yes?" "Why won't you go on a date with us." "Simple, I have a girlfriend so... BYE!" Ash knowing where this was going grabbed Melody bridle style and ran at a speed that would make Sonic jealous. "AFTER THEM!" all of Ash's admirers yelled and ran after them. Ash kept running on foot with aura enhanced movements while his admirers called out rapidash's to chase him on. Melody looked over his shoulder. "They're gaining on us," she told him. "Okay, I didn't want to have to do this but hold on tight," he tells her. She nods and tightens her grip around his neck. Ash then got a better grip on her before he took off at mach 1, leaving them in the dust. The 6 stopped their horses and sighed. "We're not going to catch them now so lets head back and wait for him and his _girlfriend_ to come back," Misty said with absolute disgust in her voice. (Boy, she should be glad Ash isn't in earshot or being incinerated by dragon fire is the least of her problems) "Okay," the others said.

Meanwhile...

"I think we lost them," Melody said. "I know, but who says I don't like carrying my girlfriend like this," Ash tells her, "besides I have something planned, just hold tight." "Okay," she says. Melody holds on even tighter while Ash accelerates toward the ocean before running out on the water.

* * *

><p>They get to a small yet beautiful island and Melody sees Ash has prepared a picnic for them in the shade of a palm tree. "So Ash, I see you've prepared a picnic for us." "Yep, it has all your favorites too, including strawberry shortcake.." "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" "Everyday Melody, everyday." The two spent the rest of the afternoon eating the food from the picnic basket, after the rest is finished we see Ash feeding Melody some cake. "Man that was good," she said after finishing the cake. "I'm glad you enjoyed it love, now lets head back to Pallet." After cleaning up Ash picked her up bridal style and put her in the ocean. Melody changed into her mermaid form while Ash turned into his dragon form. The two headed for Pallet Town with Ash flying protectively over Melody. The 2 land on the coast, change back and head to Ash's house undetected. When they get there they had up to Ash's room. Melody heads into the bathroom and changes into her pj's, a long sleeve light blue shirt and pants. Ash's pjs are a t-shirt and boxers. After Melody comes out the 2 climb into Ash's bed. "Hey Ash?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for the picnic." "He-he, no problem." Melody gives Ash a quick kiss before snuggling up next to him and falling asleep. He smiles at her, amused at her cuteness before putting his arms around him and joining her in dream land.<p>

* * *

><p>After the 2 woke up Ash got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and went down stairs to take a shower while Melody took one up stairs. After getting out Melody got dressed in tan pants, light blue sandals, and a tan sleeveless vest with a dark blue bow on the front. She headed down stairs to see Ash finish making breakfast, a large plate of shell and fire shaped pancakes. "Mourning Ash," "Good mourning my sea angel." Melody giggled and sat down, took half of the shell and fire pancakes and started to eat. Ash smiled before joining her and taking the rest. After finishing breakfast the two cleaned up and headed to to check up on their pokemon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and upload and if you know how to send it to the administrators, DO IT!**

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Dragonwolf511


End file.
